


Hot Drinks, Hotter Show

by Spoiler1001



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Jealousy, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: What that third cup for and why is it fancier than the other 2?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson
Kudos: 10





	Hot Drinks, Hotter Show

Peter half curled into a hall as he sipped hot chocolate as some star trek rerun played on his TV. The apartment was cleaner than it normally was but Peter didn't really give that attention. Flash was talking to his friends more so it made sense that he was more prepared for visits. Flash was in the kitchen with 2 more mugs of hot chocolate, one decorated with candy canes and whipped cream, even a cherry. 

"Is that for later?" Peter asked. Flash ignored the question and sprinkled some cinnamon onto the monster of a hot chocolate. 

"So what's happening on screen?" Flash asked with a smile.

"Flirting, probably. What's with the extra cup." 

"Don't worry about it."

Flash made his way to the living room. He just drank his normal hot chocolate like there was nothing unusual happening.

"Is someone else coming? Is it Betty?" Peter kept asking. Flash just smirked and shook his head. 

"Peter. There is no one coming to this apartment. Don't worry about it. It's fine." 

"It's gorgeous. And gonna get cold." Peter's voice got a pitch higher.

"No it won't." 

Peter's eyebrows bunched up in confusion. "Then who-"

Eddie Brock stepped out of Flash's bedroom, wearing nothing and Flash cocked an eyebrow as he realized that Eddie really wasn't wearing anything but his old hot pink running shorts, the poor garment clinging to him for dear life. 

"What's he doing here?" Peter huffed, more indignant than angry.

"Getting my hot chocolate." Eddie said, plopping down in a chair next to them with the fancy drink.

"Why does he get that?" Peter whined.

"Because he asked." Flash leaned back as he listened to the symbiote both appreciate Eddie and laugh at Peter.

"That's an option?" 

"It's always an option, but you tend to rush things without thinking about other choices you can make." Eddie spoke up through his whipped cream mustache. 

"I-uh- is there at least more cinnamon left." Peter stood up.

"Of course. You know where it is." Flash laughed.


End file.
